Alessandro Fermi
Alessandro Fermi was the head of the Pacific Rim Neurosciences Institute. He was the mentor of Elvira Hill and the one in charge of developing the Coupling system. Background He was responsible for the Coupling project that built Bradyon and Luxon. He was the one who had proposed it. He was also the mentor of Elvira Hill. He worked with Wilhelm Hahn before the latter defected. He learnt everything from Elvira's grandfather and thus knew her from the time she was a baby and he has apparently a lot of embarassing stories to tell about her. He is also the man responsible for creating the first generation zero-type mechas Firebrand and Skyknight , the predecessors to Luxon and Bradyon. Personality He can be silly and impatient, while good-humored. He also appears to like to tease people, especially Elvira. Appearance He is a man with long platinum blond hair tied in a low ponytail. He has triangular pink glasses. Plot 'To the Future Arc' He was so impatient to see the Coupling System working that he came from Hawaii in the Crane to the Cygnus, while the ship was about to arrive there. He told Elvira's cockpit was what had permitted to put the Coupling on practical level. He was satisfied with the test. He visited Aoba and Dio when they were put into detention for fighting each other. He explained about time leap technology apparently in the Coupling system. Hearing Aoba and Dio arguing he came to the conclusion they were getting along quite well. He explained the Coupling Valiancers were not going to be constructed in chain because the Alliance did not really care for it while Zogillia did because of a scientist that defected his research lab for Zogillia, Wilhelm Hahn. He was in the Crane when Zogillia attacked and unfortunately hit by one of the missile. He watched the battle while being wounded and was very satisfied. However he died soon after and his body was carried away before the assembled crews after they landed in Hawaii. It was revealed he was an old friend of Sadamichi Weinberg, Dio's father, which allowed the latter to have information on his son. Fermi was buried in Hawaii. Scientists, military men and the Cygnus crew were present for his funeral, as well as Dio's father, though he arrived later. Relationships Elvira Hill - She is is former apprentice and a fellow searcher. He commented he learnt everything from her grandfather and he taught her everything he knew. It appears they worked together since she was very young. He is extremely proud of her, as she invented the cockpit which permitted the Coupling System to be possible on more than a theorical level. He is also very fond of teasing her. He seems to have a fatherly relationship with her. He did not hesitated to mention he knew her from when she was still in diapers and how long it had taken to bathroom train her. She was devastated by his death. Sadamichi Junyou - A longtime friend who also financed some of his projects. It is possible that he had financed the Coupling System development because he seems to know a lot about it. Sadamichi went to his funeral. Dio Weinberg and Aoba Watase - The Couplers of Bradyon and Luxon. He talked to them after they had been put into detention for fighting. He was mostly curious about Aoba's time traveling story and he explained them about the Coupling System and how it was based on time travel. He did not said he believed Aoba or not, though Dio interpreted it as not. He heard them bickering but happily concluded they were getting along very well, which surprised them. He watched the battle and was very happy to see them bypass the theorical standards. Wilhelm Hahn - a former co-worker who defected to Zogilia. Fermi acknowledged that he was smart and that he was more likely behind the schemes of Zogilia to capture Bradyon and Luxon because he saw the potential of Elvira's cockpit. Category:Characters Category:Male